stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Walker
|title = Commanding Officer|stationed = |occupation = Starfleet Officer|rank = Captain (-2410-)|insignia1 = |player = |image2 = Captain_Sarah_Walker.jpg|caption2 = Sarah before taking command of the USS Legacy.}} Sarah Walker was a Starfleet officer in the early 25th century, and former captain of the , then of the instead, due to the former's destruction, but has since been given command of the . ( ) History Sarah initially served on the , eventually being promoted to chief engineer and became first officer of the vessel after the majority of the senior staff had been lost in a battle with the Klingons. Assimilation and Separation Prior to 2409, Sarah was tasked to lead an away team to an assimilated Breen Chel Grett warship, but was assimilated and eventually rescued, although complications with the transporter resulted in her being separated into two separate entities; her human, command focused half (still Sarah), and her engineering focused efficiency fueled Borg half, now 11 of 14. 2410 Sarah became captain of the , and participated in operations in various scenarios, many lead by Admiral Nat Wallace. Changeling Infiltration After the fact, he participated in battles against the Na'kuhl, and while doing so, Nat was (unknownest to his crew) replaced by a changeling infiltrator who continued serving in his place while organizing an alliance between the Iconian T'Ket, the Cardassian True Way, a Breen faction, a Tholian faction, and possibly others behind the shadows. The changeling's alliance was eventually exposed, Sarah hunting down the so-called admiral and eventually resulting in the Sally's destruction, while she failed to capture "the admiral" in time, allowing him to soon leave Starfleet with the admiral's officers and various loyalists and retreating to the Andromeda Galaxy, visiting the Heart of the Storm and becoming a "Super Q" along the way. Sarah was given command of the , only for her to be captured after the vessel was crashed after a battle with Iconian forces, and ended up being captured and effectively kidnapped by the Infamous aboard the T.I.S. Zipporah. Sarah eventually escaped, however, and returned to Starfleet, being demoted to commander and being made alternate universe Nat's first officer, soon being captured again, this time supposedly being killed by her alternate self, then being captured by the Alliance and eventually being freed, promoted back to captain, and serving for now-recovered Admiral Nat. She ended up being given command of the , waiting to see if the admiral's next temporal mission was successful, and preparing for action if it failed. Temporal Fracture Later on, Sarah went along with Captain Elric, Captain Krystal Jade, and Commander Shivak through a backdoor into the temporal facility that Admiral Nat had previously left for, eventually discovering the cause, leaving, and discovering that Scott had to use the Firestorm K as a battering ram to send the out of the fracture. When they eventually return, she was given command of the . Personal Sarah has been show to like pizza, but little else is known of her personal interests or anything of the like. Alternate Universes There are, as of 2410, 2 alternate universe versions of Sarah alive; including Admiral Sarah Walker from the alternate universe accessed via a wormhole in the Natara Expanse, and her mirror counterpart, and finally, her alternate mirror counterpart. Category:Humans Category:USS Sally (NCC-201591) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet captains